Par le sang
by Marquise des Ombres
Summary: - OS - La cupidité d'un seul homme peut provoquer la colère des Dieux...


**O°O°O**

**Par le sang**

**de**

**Marquise des Ombres**

**O°**

**Disclaimers :** Difficile à dire... je dirais presque que tout est à moi ( en dehors des personnages historiques ) si ce n'est l'idée de la malédiction aztèque appartenant à Disney ( et encore... ).

**Pairing :** OC + véritables figures historiques

**Rating :** M

**Genre : **Romance/Drame

**Résumé :** La naissance de la malédiction aztèque...

**Publication : **2013

**Ndla : **Cet OS fut écrit dans le cadre d'un **concours **sur le thème **" l'origine de la malédiction aztèque". **Ce texte reprend un épisode réel de l'histoire de Cortès bien que grandement romancé.

**O°O°O**

_Des hurlements mêlés de détonations résonnaient dans l'air et emplissaient la nuit d'une mélodie macabre. Une chape de fumée pesait sur la ville ravagée par les flammes. Du sang éclaboussait les murs de pierre et abreuvait la terre d'un fluide cramoisi. Partout où l'on posait le regard gisaient des corps sans vie et désarticulés._

_Un homme trébucha sur l'un d'eux avant de se remettre à courir. Où était-elle ? Il ne la voyait pas..._

_Il hurla son nom mais seuls des cris d'agonie répondirent à son appel. La peur l'écartelait plus sûrement que l'entaille ruisselante sur son front._

_Les contours du temple de Xochi apparurent devant lui. La pyramide à degrés se découpait à travers l'atmosphère nébuleuse comme un escalier débouchant sur l'enfer._

_Malgré sa blessure, il se précipita vers les marches sanguinolentes. Chancelant, il gravit l'édifice en glissant plusieurs fois avant d'atteindre son sommet._

_L'horreur défigura les traits de son visage avant qu'il ne tombe à genoux. Une indicible douleur déferlait en lui pour le consumer de l'intérieur._

— _**Soyez maudits, démons ! **__gronda une voix emplie de haine__**. Que votre soif d'or vous inflige les tourments des Tzitzimime. La nuit révélera votre véritable nature. Vous ne serez plus des hommes mais des créatures monstrueuses dont nul désire ne pourra être assouvi. Que votre errance soit éternelle !**_

_Puis le vieillard plongea ses mains dans le ventre ouvert d'une jeune fille nue. _

**O°O°O**

Quand Salvador Balderas pénétra dans Tenochtitlan, il fut subjugué par la magnificence de la cité. Chaque pierre, chaque colonne, chaque relief brillait sous les rayons du soleil comme de l'or pur. Un or qu'Hernan Cortès convoitait plus que tout et qu'il ne tarderait pas à s'accaparer. Salvador le comprit immédiatement en regardant son supérieur. Derrière son expression courtoise se cachait une avidité dévastatrice.

Sur son cheval, il saluait le peuple comme un monarque sous les yeux ébahis des Aztèques.

— Capitaine ! l'interpella-t-il d'une voix forte pour couvrir la clameur urbaine.

— Commandant ? répondit Balderas en rapprochant sa propre monture.

— Je compte sur vous pour protéger nos arrières, dit Cortès en souriant à la foule. Je préfère garder l'avantage sur ces païens. L'un d'entre eux serait bien capable de s'en prendre à nous avant que... nous ayons achevé notre travail.

— Oui commandant !

Cortès s'autorisa un petit rire grinçant.

— Allons, déridez-vous un peu mon ami !

— Je n'apprécie guère ce genre de représentation, avoua Balderas sans détour.

— Et bien moi j'adore cela ! s'amusa le Conquistador. M'enrichir est une source de contentement illimité.

Salvador hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment silencieux. Le soleil jouaient dans ses cheveux châtains pour y accrocher quelques reflets dorés. Ses yeux bruns reflétaient une dureté permanente, renforcée par la violente luminosité du jour. Une cicatrice coupée l'un de ses sourcils et amplifiait ainsi l'austérité de son visage.

La procession d'Espagnols mit longtemps à atteindre le palais d'Axayacatl où l'attendait l'Empereur de la cité. Salvador resta sur ses gardes, une main soudée au pommeau de son épée. Il ne partageait guère l'allégresse générale, ni celle aveugle des Aztèques et encore moins celle cupide de ses compatriotes. Non qu'il n'appréciait pas l'or, bien au contraire, mais les moyens dont usait Cortès lui semblaient trop nébuleux.

Salvador Balderas était un homme de combat qui aimait le goût du sang autant que l'odeur de la poudre et du fer. Il était le premier envoyé sur les champs de bataille et le dernier à les quitter. La diplomatie n'était pour lui qu'un moyen détourné de repousser un affrontement inévitable.

Les contours du palais apparurent enfin devant eux. Entouré de bassins rectangulaires, il ressemblait à un pierre taillé dans un écrin turquoise.

La troupe ibérique fut émerveillée mais moins que l'empereur Moctezuma II lui-même en accueillant Cortès. Avec son cheval fougueux, sa cuirasse flamboyante, ses armes à feu et sa stature imposante, le Conquistador ressemblait à quelques dieux descendus sur terre.

Aidé d'un interprète, l'empereur le salua et lui présenta moult hommages plus pompeux les uns que les autres. L'Espagnol se rengorgea, proche de croire que son dieu, le vrai, l'avait doué d'une véritable mission.

Salvador suivit Cortès à l'intérieur du palais. Son détachement fut traité comme une compagnie royale et reçut des honneurs outrepassant largement la véritable condition de certains soldats.

Boissons, nourritures, présents de toutes sortes, musiciens, les attendaient comme autant d'offrandes aux pieds d'autels sacrés.

**O°**

Balderas était las du comportement dévoyé de Cortès et de ses hommes. Il quitta la salle dans laquelle ils profitaient tous joyeusement des largesses de leurs hôtes aztèques pour s'aventurer dans le palais.

Jamais encore il n'avait vu une telle architecture. Les pierres taillées en angles droit rendaient un aspect savamment ouvragé. Des peintures vives ornaient les reliefs des colonnes et des linteaux de calcaire.

Le capitaine franchit une arche sculpté et se retrouva dans un jardin parfaitement symétrique. Aucune fleur ni même arbuste ne venait troubler le plateau couvert d'herbe soyeuse.

De l'extérieur, on percevait encore l'écho des percutions provenant de la salle réservée aux invités.

Salvador leva la tête pour contempler le ciel et sa bouche s'arrondit légèrement sous la surprise. Jamais encore il n'avait vu tant d'étoiles...

Percevant un mouvement dans la pénombre, il tourna brusquement la tête. Ses yeux croisèrent un regard sombre frangé de cils aussi noirs qu'ils étaient épais.

Une jeune fille se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. Ses longs cheveux aile de corbeau tombaient sur ses épaules. Elle portait une tunique en peau qui lui arrivait aux genoux et découvrait ses jambes fines.

Le souffle de l'Espagnol se bloqua dans sa poitrine tandis qu'un désir aussi puissant qu'inopiné s'emparait de lui.

Elle se contentait de l'observer curieusement. L'ombre d'un sourire joua sur ses lèvres pleines avant qu'elle ne se détourne.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Salvador ne la rattrape. Il saisit son poignet qu'il tînt ferment dans sa poigne. La fille sursauta légèrement mais ne chercha pas à se dégager.

Elle leva son visage vers lui et murmura un mot qu'il ne comprit pas. Délicatement, elle plongea ses doigts dans ses cheveux châtains et il ferma brièvement les yeux.

le capitaine songea furtivement à la libérer mais y renonça vivement en sentant sa petite main s'égarer sur son torse.

Un gémissement rauque s'échappa de sa gorge quand le souffle de la fille frôla son menton.

Bloquant sa nuque, il écrasa ses lèvres sur sa bouche. Elle se pressa contre lui en répondant à son baiser sans la moindre retenue. Salvador sentit la langue de sa captive s'infiltrer entre ses lèvres pour caresser la sienne.

Entre deux soupirs lascifs, elle souffla quelques mots tandis que la bouche de l'Espagnol glissait dans son cou. D'une main fébrile, il releva sa tunique pour caresser ses chairs ardentes.

Elle gémit puissamment sous l'assaut de ses doigts qui la fouillaient impatiemment.

Ardente, elle entreprenait déjà de délasser le haut de chausse de Salvador. Quand sa main chaude se referma sur sa virilité érigée, son corps fut secoué d'un long tremblement.

Jamais encore il n'avait éprouvé pareille émotion ! Une passion animale courait dans ses veines comme s'il n'avait vécu que pour cet instant. L'odeur de la fille emplissait ses narines et imprégnait sa peau.

Il voulait tout d'elle, tout de cette inconnue qui se donnait à lui autant qu'il s'offrait à elle.

L'entraînant sur le sol, il écarta ses cuisses tout en faisant courir ses lèvres sur ses seins qu'il dénudait fiévreusement.

Salvador s'insinua dans son corps d'une brusque poussée. L'Aztèque se mit à onduler sous lui en arrachant des poignées d'herbe sous le plaisir qui s'amplifiait. Dans un cri primitif, elle bascula pour le chevaucher et s'empaler plus encore sur lui.

Un long râle fit vibrer la gorge du capitaine qui s'agrippa à ses hanches. Il se cambra pour mieux s'ancrer en elle, une main enrouler autour du cou de la brune.

Les yeux tournés vers les étoiles, il noya son regard dans cet océan de diamant.

Plus rien n'existait en dehors de cette femme. Jamais il ne parvenait à s'enfoncer aussi loin, à la serrer aussi fort qu'il le souhaitait.

Il ne la connaissait pas ni même comprenait sa langue mais... il sentait au plus profond de lui qu'elle était sienne.

**O°O°O**

Salvador but une gorgée de vin en répondant distraitement à l'un de ses compatriotes. Installés autour d'un tapis sur lequel reposaient de nombreux plats, les Espagnols mangeaient joyeusement en compagnie de l'empereur Moctezuma. Ce dernier, émerveillé par Cortès, acquiesçait à chacune de ses remarques pourtant lourdes de sous-entendus. A chaque parole prononcée, c'était une menace proférée à l'encontre du peuple aztèque tout entier et une promesse implicite de s'approprier leurs richesses.

Le conquistador croisa le regard de Balderas. D'un geste arrogant, il leva son verre dans sa direction comme s'il recevait lui-même des invités dans son propre palais. A l'instar des autres, le capitaine rendit le toast et avala une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool.

Il aurait certainement partagé l'allégresse triomphale de Cortès si son esprit n'était pas exclusivement tournée vers elle... cette fille aux yeux noirs et à la peau ambrée. Il ne pensait plus à sa mission comme si elle avait laissé plus de marques sur sa chair que ses précédentes batailles.

Il l'avait revue de nombreuses fois depuis ces deux semaines et chaque fois la passion l'avait possédé comme une tornade dévastatrice. Le seul souvenir de son odeur suffisait à le faire trembler comme nulle femme jusqu'à présent était parvenue à la faire.

La conversation des hommes s'interrompit brusquement. Levant les yeux, Salvador vit un petit groupe s'avancer vers la troupe assise par terre. Trois vieillards vêtus de tuniques colorées et tenant des bâtons en or se courbèrent devant l'empereur sans même adresser un regard à Cortès et ses soldats.

Le conquistador fronça ses sourcils broussailleux devant un tel manque de respect. Depuis qu'il se trouvait dans cette cité, l'Espagnol était considéré comme un Dieu.

L'homme le plus âgé prit alors la parole. Sa lourde coiffe dorée semblait peser trop lourd sur son crâne échevelé mais les traits de son visage accusaient une telle dureté qu'elle contredisait son apparence fragile.

— Nous venons vers toi Vénéré Moctezuma pour te mettre en garde !

Aucun des étrangers ne comprit ces paroles puisqu'elles étaient prononcées en aztèque. Cependant, l'interprète de Cortès assis à ses côtés se hâta de lui traduire discrètement les propos du nouvel arrivant.

— De quoi veux-tu me mettre en garde, grand sage ? demanda-t-il.

— Ces hommes avec qui tu partages tes biens sont néfaste ! Méfie-toi de leur chef qui convoite tes richesse comme le coyote guette sa proie. Ses mains sont déjà rouges de sang et bientôt c'est le nôtre qui éclaboussera son visage !

— Cesse donc ! s'écria Moctezuma en se levant. Tes accusations ne sont pas fondées. Ces hommes apportent avec eux la connaissance et l'amitié !

— Ces hommes sont dangereux et j'en apporte la preuve ! poursuivit un autre sage sans trembler devant le ton sans appel de l'empereur.

— La preuve ? répéta ce dernier, interrogé malgré lui.

Il s'inclina et vint s'approcher de Moctezuma, une main dissimulée dans les pans de son ample tunique. Mais alors qu'il libérait sa main du tissu, le poignard de Cortès le faucha si brutalement qu'une gerbe écarlate arrosa l'assemblée.

Interloqué, Moctezuma fixa le visage égorgé du sage gisant au sol.

— Cet homme allait s'en prendre à l'empereur ! s'exclama Cortès. Qu'on le conduise à ses appartements !

— Démons ! gronda le plus vieux sage en brandissant son sceptre d'or. Vous paierez votre infamie !

— Faites sortir ces vieux fous ! beugla le Conquistador en pointant son arme sanguinolente vers les deux hommes.

Prestement, des soldats espagnols escortèrent Moctezuma tandis que d'autres empoignaient rudement les sages pour les faire sortir.

Une fois les perturbateurs hors de vue, un silence tomba sur la salle. Sans un mot, un serviteur du palais vint tirer le cadavre du vieillard en laissant une traîné écarlate sur les pierres du sol.

Salvador était incapable de détacher son regard de Cortès. Une expression glaciale marquaient ses traits et sa bouche n'était plus qu'une ligne pincée sous sa barbe fournie.

— Eh bien ? demanda-t-il en voyant que le capitaine le fixait. N'ai-je pas fait ce qui incombait ?

Il parlait d'une voix forte où transparaissait une fureur sans nom.

Cette fois Salvador ne répondit pas.

— Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre Balderas ! s'écria-t-il. Et je vous interdis de me juger !

Puis il s'approcha pour lui murmurer :

— Je ne laisserai personne se mettre en travers de mon chemin, dussé-je tuer de mes mains le peuple aztèque tout entier. Je trouverai ce que je suis venu chercher !

**O°**

Marchant dans les couloirs aérés du palais, il se sentit brusquement happé au détour d'un angle. Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'Espagnol. Avide, il insinua sa langue pour caresser celle de la jeune femme.

Quittant sa bouche, le capitaine se courba sur sa poitrine qu'il découvrit d'un geste impatient.

— Salvador... murmura-t-elle d'un accent prononcé.

C'était là tout ce qu'elle savait de lui si ce n'était qu'il venait d'une terre lointaine accompagné d'hommes aux regards ténébreux. Le plus grand et le plus menaçant d'entre eux l'avait nommé ainsi...

Une frisson parcourut Balderas comme à chaque fois qu'elle prononçait son nom. Lui ne connaissait pas encore le sien...

Ses mains caressaient ardemment son corps tandis qu'il la pressait contre le mur. Sa tunique remontée sur ses hanches, il s'affranchit de son haut de chausse pour la pénétrer.

Il gémit en sentant sa chaleur l'envelopper tout entier et la jouissance déferla rapidement en eux comme une vague étourdissante.

— Tanalka... souffla-t-elle.

Voyant qu'il la regardait sans comprendre, la fille posa une main sur sa poitrine en répétant ce mot.

Soudain Salvador comprit.

— Tanalka, répéta-t-il en caressant sa joue.

C'était son nom...

**O°O°O**

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent comme dans un rêve. Cortès était plus désireux que jamais de trouver l'or qui le conduirait à la richesse. Des soldats sillonnaient la ville, cherchant dans tous ses recoins ce qu'il convoitait tant.

Salvador, lui, ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose. Tanalka. Les conflits et le besoin de richesse avaient déserté son esprit. Plus rien ne comptait d'autre que cette fille aux cheveux noirs. Elle était devenue essentielle.

Il savait pouvoir se passer de combat et même d'or mais il était désormais certain de ne pas pouvoir vivre sans elle.

**O°O°O**

— Commandant !

L'interpellé se tourna vers l'homme qui accourait devant lui. D'une poigne impérieuse, il retint son cheval qui piaffait d'impatience

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il sans ambages.

— Nous l'avons trouvé !

Les doigts de Salvador se crispèrent sur les rênes si bien que sa monture s'agita violemment.

— L'or ? le pressa le Conquistador.

— Plus que nous en ayons jamais vu !

— Conduisez-moi ! ordonna-t-il, l'œil brillant.

Les trois hommes s'engouffrèrent dans les ruelles étroites de Tenochtitlan avant de s'immobiliser à l'arrière d'un temple entouré de colonnes ouvragées. La lune donnait à l'architecture géométrique un éclat particulier et faisait jouer des ombres sur les pierres claires.

— Ici commandant ! déclara le soldat en s'approchant du mur lisse. Les hommes l'ont trouvée alors qu'ils suivaient un prêtre au comportement suspect. Il s'est engouffré derrière cette porte dissimulée dans la pierre !

Cortès sauta vivement à terre imité par Salvador. Ce dernier sentit une goutte de sueur glacée couler dans son dos. Il suivit néanmoins le Conquistador dans l'antre mystérieuse. A l'intérieur, il découvrit plusieurs de ses soldats munis de torches patientant dans un couloir étroit.

Après quelques mètres dans une pénombre menaçante, ils débouchèrent dans une pièce rectangulaire dont chaque centimètre était comblé par des pièces, statues et objets divers en or.

— Enfin... souffla Cortès. Il est à moi !

Ses petits yeux noirs balayaient cet océan étincelant comme la plus grande merveille du monde. Savaldor, quant à lui, ne parvenait pas détacher ses yeux du corps gisant à terre. Écroulé sur un amas précieux, le cadavre d'un prêtre libérait son sang sur un monticule d'or dans la plus étrange des visions.

D'un pas cérémonieux, le Conquistador s'avança vers un coffre sculpté et l'ouvrit avec respect. Plongeant ses doigts à l'intérieur, il cueillit entre ses mains gantées des pièces marquées d'un sceau macabre.

**O°**

Quand les Espagnols émergèrent du temple, ils furent accueillis par un attroupement d'Aztèques. Quelques jours plus tôt, toutes ces personnes regardaient le seigneur étranger avec admiration. Désormais, leurs yeux criaient au mensonge et à la trahison.

Au centre se tenait le vieux sage dont les traits témoignaient d'une haine incommensurable.

— Laissez-nous passer ! gronda Cortès en faisant un pas et brandissant son épée.

Un vive rumeur s'éleva des citoyens avant que la voix du vieillard ne surpasse celle des autres.

— Voyez ce que ces monstres convoitaient ! cria-t-il dans sa langue. Ils ne veulent que notre or pour mieux nous plonger dans le chaos. Ils auront notre perte si nous les laissons faire !

Cortès ne comprit aucun mot des paroles du sage mais il recula en sentant la foule s'agiter.

A ses côtés, Salvador fixait d'un œil épouvanté tous ces gens dont la colère était palpable. Sa lame tremblait dans sa main en sentant une peur indéfinissable monter en lui.

— Couvrez-moi ! Balderas ! Faites-ce qu'il faut pour éloigner ces dégénérés !

Mais le capitaine restait immobile, incapable d'obéir aux ordres. Devant eux, les Aztèques continuaient de s'agiter et certains s'approchaient, prêt à se battre.

— Balderas ! hurla Cortès.

— Non !

— Quoi ? grinça le Conquistador

— J'ai dit non. Je refuse !

— Vous répondrez de cette insubordination ! aboya-t-il, les yeux fous.

Pris d'une fureur terrible contre tous ces imbéciles s'interposant entre lui et son or, il s'élança dans la foule et plongea son épée dans le ventre du premier homme à sa portée.

— Je ne laisserai personne se mettre en travers de mon chemin !

Apeurée, la masse humaine s'agita de plus belle. Les gens se bousculaient, certains osant braver le monstre espagnol et d'autres fuyant à travers la cité. Tous ceux s'aventurant près de Cortès tombait sous ses assauts experts.

— Qui d'autre ? hurla le Conquistador.

Brusquement, une silhouette menue fut poussée devant lui. Les yeux voilés par la haine, Cortès brandit son arme pour la plonger dans la poitrine d'une jeune fille.

La douleur naquit aussi violemment dans le cœur de Salvador que dans celui de la victime. Il hurla en se précipitant vers Tanalka dont le sang s'échappait de sa blessure en un flux rougeoyant.

— Non... non... sanglota-t-il en pressant la plaie.

Sous ses mains, le corps de l'Aztèque était secoué de sinistre spasmes.

Salvador n'entendait plus la rumeur furieuse de Cortès ni celle de la foule. Il ne voyait plus que son visage blême et ne sentait plus que l'odeur du sang qui surpassait abominablement celui merveilleux de sa peau.

Soudain, un fulgurante douleur traversa sa tête pour le plonger dans le noir le plus total.

**O°**

Quand Salvador se réveilla, le corps de Tanalka avait disparu. Une épaisse fumée envahissait les rues de Tenochtitlan. Des flammes s'élevaient vers le ciel ébène sous fond de hurlements d'horreur.

Il se redressa avec difficulté, ivre de douleur et de peur.

— Tanalka ! cria-t-il.

Il ne discernait presque rien et la douleur dans sa tête faisait palpiter ses tempes dans un ballet chaotique. Cependant, ce n'était pas la pire souffrance, celle dans son cœur était bien plus intense.

A travers l'odeur de poudre et de mort, il lui semblait percevoir celle de Tanalka.

Chancelant, il déambula dans les rues ravagées de la cité sans cesser de l'appeler. A travers le nuage noir qui l'enveloppait, il vit soudain les escaliers d'un temple s'élever dans les ténèbres.

Le parfum de Tanalka parut alors s'intensifier alors qu'il entreprenait de gravir les marches pleine de sang.

Parvenu au sommet de la pyramide sacrée, il tomba à genoux. Elle était là, roidie par la mort, son magnifique corps éventré sur un socle de pierre.

— Soyez maudits démons ! Que votre soif d'or vous inflige les tourments des Tzitzimime ! La nuit révélera votre véritable nature. Vous ne serez plus des hommes mais des créatures monstrueuses dont nul désire ne pourra être assouvi. Que votre errance soit éternelle !

Et le vieux sage plongea ses mains dans les entrailles de Tanalka avant de les lever vers le ciel.

— Voyez ô puissances infinies l'outrage commis par ces étrangers ! cria-t-il, les yeux tournés vers la nuit étoilée.

Puis il baissa la tête vers Salvador dont le cœur venait de s'éteindre, définitivement.

Un sourire hideux transfigura le visage du vieillard et ses yeux se mirent à briller d'un éclat surnaturel.

— Ton maître aura son or, démon ! dit-il d'une voix presque satisfaite.

Salvador sentit alors des mains l'empoigner pour le traîner devant le sage. Il ne se débattit pas, le capitaine n'en avait plus la force ni l'envie.

On l'allongea près du corps meurtrie de Tanalka et il sentit une dernière fois l'effluve de ses cheveux noirs comme le délicat et cruel parfum de la mort.

Le vieil homme se courba sur lui et murmura :

— Vous paierez le prix de votre convoitise. Votre or chéri deviendra votre malédiction puisque rien n'est plus important à vos yeux !

D'un geste précis, le sage planta un poignard dans la poitrine de Salvador qui émit une exclamation sourde. Une larme coula sur sa joue tandis qu'il puisait dans ses ultimes forces pour prendre la main de Tanalka.

Dans un dernier sursaut de conscience, il songea que son bourreau se trompait.

Jamais l'or n'avait surpassé l'amour qu'il portait à cette fille. Il ne l'aurait jamais pu...

Et récitant des paroles antiques, le sage fit déverser le contenu d'un coffre sur les corps des amants. Les pièces gravées d'une tête de mort se teintèrent de rouge et s'imprégnèrent d'un maléfice né par le sang.

**O°O°O**


End file.
